


Love is Blindness

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [161]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: CS prompt: Even the Dark One gets jealous. There is a new waitress at Granny's and she has her eye on a certain pirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blindness

Despite having the darkness consume her soul, Emma made an effort to know what was happening in Storybrooke. She stayed away, watching from the shadows, observing everything and anything that happened in the quaint town. Knowledge was power, and the more she knew about what was happening in the town that she had lived in and had once foolishly thought about having a life in.

She didn’t mind the darkness in her. At first she had struggled with it, desperately trying to crawl back to the light. But like a young girl at the bottom of an endless well, there was no way out.

So Emma did what she did best; chose to survive. She let it in, and did so with welcome arms. The darkness took away the pain like alcohol would to a drunk. And she bathed in it till Emma Swan was no more.

No, now she was the Dark Swan. With twice the amount of power flowing through her than the Dark Ones in the past, she was by far the most deadly of them all.

And she planned on using the increase in power to her advantage. There were so many people worthy of her wrath, and so many people would pay for their actions against her.

She would punish Rumplestilskin first; for it was his own actions that had caused her to grow up alone. If it weren’t for him, then she might have had a chance at a family.

Regina would be next. Because even if she had managed to get her hands on Emma as a child, she knows that the Evil Queen would have no problems crushing her tiny heart. Regina always did want Henry for herself, and what perfect opportunity to take the boy now? Just because Emma was practically glowing with Dark Magic, all of a sudden it made her so bloody dangerous.

And her parents who couldn’t even bother to ever think of her or care about her. As a child she was only worthy to them as the Saviour, gladly sacrificing her as a pawn to save their own selves. And now that she was all grown up, she was useless to them, seeing how they didn’t get a chance to be her parents. The very reason they sacrificed her was the same which made her worthless to them. Now they had the child they could actually raise and love, so what good was she to them?

She kept tabs on everyone and anyone who was _relevant_ to her plan of gaining vengeance on all those who wronged her. So when a new waitress popped up at Granny’s, Emma barely took note of it. She was insignificant; from some family who had been nobodies. Not even a blip on Emma’s radar.

That is, until she started flirting with Killian Jones.

At first, Emma dismissed it. She was just another flirty barmaid who wouldn’t even catch her boyfriend’s eye. She was so small, that it was barely worth an effort.

Until whispers started spreading. How the whore had offered to spread her legs for the pirate now that he lost his partner, and how lonely he must feel late at night. How she offered to buy him nightcaps on the house. How she practically draped herself over him, saying he deserved much better; someone who wasn’t evil to the core.

And she just snapped.

She could see the exchange happening one day, and during it, the brunette bimbo was gliding her fingers over Killian, practically stripping him with her eyes, and Emma felt her blood boil. If that wench thought she was leaving here alive, she had another thing coming.

The Dark Swan could have simply walked through the door, but it was her first appearance back into the town since she was consumed by the darkness. And she always was one for big appearances.

So when she ‘poofed’ to Granny’s, she landed gracefully on the counter. There were gasps through the room, and she could hear Snow and David whisper her name.

But she paid no attention to any of them. She was a Swan on a mission, and she would crush the brunette.

She didn’t miss the look in Killian’s eye when he saw her; hopefulness and relief. She felt triumph, knowing that he still cared for her, and a small flutter of a feeling which would do her no good at the moment.

She raised her arm, crushing the waitress into the wall. “You think that you are something special?” Emma asked in a low voice. “Do you think you can bounce up from **nowhere,** and try and fit in a place you do not belong? You are nothing, and you are no one. You never were, and you never will be. Yet you dare to flirt with something that is not yours.”

Emma glided over to where the waitress, _Mary_ was standing and got in close by her face. “You think that just because you offer to spread your legs like the little slut you are, that it will work? That you can try and hold a candle to what I was to Killian Jones?”

She ignored the protests of the other occupants, who begged her to stop.

Shame flickered in Mary’s eyes, “I’m sorry,” she said, but not sincerely enough.

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” Emma spat out. “Sorry won’t ensure that you will stay far, _far_ away from Killian Jones. He’s **mine.** ”

“Emma,” Killian said softly, approaching her.

 Without dropping the girl from the wall, Emma turned to him.

“Put her down, Love,” he said softly, placing a hand over her raised one.

“No!” Emma shouted. “She needs to learn a lesson. She needs to learn her place.”

“I think she just did,” Killian said, gesturing to the young girl who was practically in tears. “Emma, you know she meant nothing by her words. She was offering friendship. Nothing else. And even if she did, I would never want another person. I want you. I’ve always wanted you.”

“The Emma Swan you love is dead,” Emma said coldly, raising her guard up.

“And I told you; I love every version of you,” he said, without wavering his eye contact. “Dark, light, Saviour, or not. Either way, I love you.”

“You can’t!” she insisted. “I’ve done things. I’ve hurt people.”

“We all have,” Killian said firmly. “Nothing could change how I feel about you. And if you are destined to be the Dark Swan for the end of time, then I will be there by your side. Reminding you how much people care about you.”

She felt a crack break through her shell, as the Emma Swan she thought she had drowned ages ago began to re-emerge.

 _‘I love you too,’_ _Emma practically shouted out_.

Killian seemed to sense the conflict inside of her, as he stepped forward, closing the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her firmly and hardly.

She could feel a shift in power inside of her, and when they pulled away, the darkness rose out of her and into the air. But this time, instead of trying to find another host, it dissipated into the air; vanquished for good.

“Killian,” she said softly, collapsing into him. He seemed relieved as he scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly.

“It’s been a long month with you, Love,” he told her gently. “We’ve all missed you.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said, pulling away and facing the poor girl she probably had traumatized. “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

The girl simply gave her a small smile.

She spent the next few hours catching up with her family; her parents were rather relieved to see her, and Henry all but tackled her into a hug. Even Regina grudgingly gave her an embrace.

As she smiled up at him, she knew that he was the one for her. And that the home she had made for herself in Storybrooke was the last one she would ever need.


End file.
